


Many More To Come

by CafeMochi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, also, that, um sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CafeMochi/pseuds/CafeMochi
Summary: The first day of the year is filled with fireworks, partying, love, and kisses. [1/365]





	Many More To Come

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly probably haven't written anything in forever. So I'm doing this as a way to make a very- bad way of doing it -way to get back into writing, while trying to manage everything going on with my life.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ~!!

Derek laid atop their bed, one leg propped up with the other crossed over it. He had one arm tucked behind him and his phone held above him as he watched a video of fireworks going off around the world. The crowds cheering and the pop of the firework displays was drowned out as upbeat techno-pop music played in the background.

He tapped the screen and glanced at the time: 11:43 PM. And still no message from Stiles. Derek last heard from him a few hours ago when he texted saying he was with Scott and would be home around ten to spend the first moments of the new year with Derek. He’d texted Stiles back saying ‘Okay, call if you need anything. Love you.’. But Stiles never got back to him. Derek tried not to assume the worst: car crash, blood, death. He trusted Stiles to stay safe and new he would, because it’s him. Derek trusted Stiles with everything; all his secrets, his life, his property, anything. But it was never like Stiles to just not respond, so it bugged Derek. His leg started to tingle a bit and he shifted to laying on his side before it could fall asleep and go numb on him.

He tapped the phones screen again. 11:48 PM. The live stream was still on-going and was slowly reaching its way across the United States and almost to California, where they lived and went to school.

A click sounded down the hall from their bedroom and Derek perked his head up. The door opened and closed a few moments later and the sounds of Stiles shuffling around filled the silence in the small apartment.

“Stiles?” Derek called out, sitting up and taking out his earbuds.

“I’m home, sweetie!” Stiles yelled back, his words slightly slurred. Derek heard the rubbing of cloth against the wall as Stiles made his way to the bedroom. He leaned against the door frame, his smiling face was red from the alcohol and cold. “Hey, sorry I’m late.” He leaned his head against the frame and his eyes filled with soft, unspeakable emotion as he stared into Derek’s eyes.

“Hey,” Derek sat up and positioned himself on the edge of the bed facing Stiles. “How was Scott’s?” He wanted to ask more, like how much he’d drunk, and how work was, but he stopped himself from bombarding Stiles with questions. He was just revealed he was safe.

“It was awesome! Lydia, Jackson, Erika, and some other guys from high school were there. Someone brought a truck full of beer, and Allison and Lydia brought the champagne and some harder stuff.” Stiles stepped into the room as he recounted the party, he stripped off the thin gray jacket he wore and laid on the dresser before making his way to sit beside Derek.

Stiles talked a bit more and gestured with his hands to emphasises sizes and shapes. He talked about the games they’d played and what everyone was doing with their lives and the countdown they all did for the ball dropping in Times Square, and how Scott and Allison made out three seconds before the drop happened. Derek listened patiently as he went on and laughed with him at the funny parts. Stiles eventually stopped talking and leaned his head against Derek’s shoulder, a sigh escaping his lips. He closed his eyes and reached out of Derek’s hand. He knotted their fingers together and squeezed slightly.

“It was lonely without you there. I missed you.” The words got quieter as he spoke and Derek leaned back onto the bed and pulled Stiles into him and kissed his forehead.

“Missed you, too.” Stiles nuzzled himself closer to Derek. Derek took his free arm from around Stiles and patted the bed till he found his phone. The time read 11:58. “Hey, it’s almost the new year.” Derek felt Stiles shift in his embrace and pull away from him to look up at him and his phone.

“One more minute.” Stiles looked from the time to Derek and let his eyes travel down his face to land on his lips. A moment later they were kissing and fireworks were going off outside. Stiles pushed Derek over and sat above him, both his hands held by Derek’s. He broke the kiss for a short moment to catch his breath before starting again. His tongue mixing with Derek’s and filling his mouth with the slight taste of beer.

Derek took one of his hands back and ran it through Stiles hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Stiles relaxed a bit and slunk closer to Derek’s body as he started to grind against Derek’s crotch. Derek quickly broke the kiss to catch his breath and stared into Stiles lust filled eyes.

“I love you, Stiles.” Derek ran a hand down Stiles’ back and let it rest at the edge of his t-shirt.

“I love you, too, Derek.” Stiles quickly peaked Derek on the lips and collapsed on him, killing all the sexual tension between them. He started giggling to himself and ran a hand through Derek’s hair as he listened to Derek’s fastened heartbeat. “Sorry, I don’t have much energy in me after the party to do much more.”

“It’s okay,” Derek smiled to himself as he ran a hand up and down Stiles’ back to reassure him. They didn’t speak for a while and just enjoyed the feeling of being with each other. Fireworks kept going off in the distance and Derek looked toward the window and watched the explosions of multiple colors light up the night sky.

“Do you wanna watch the fireworks?” Derek asked him, he figured they could just cuddle on the bed and watch them out the window or watch the livestream on his phone if Stiles didn’t have it in him to go out and see them.

Stiles groaned back a response and tried to nuzzle more into Derek. Derek felt his breathing start to slow and knew he was about to fall asleep. Derek wrapped an arm around him and rolled them over on the bed so he spooning Stiles.

“Happy new year’s, can’t wait to spend another year with you, and many more to come after this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!! (Even though both Stiles and Derek didn't sound/act like 'Stiles'/'Derek'  
> If you guys have any idea's for the remaining 364 days, let me know in the comments and there is a high chance I'll probably write them. Once I have a good list going of days and their prompts/idea, I'll post a link to my excel doc with them so you guys can see what's coming up and to find a certain fic.
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
